Things Will Be Different This Time
by TheGoldenTrioFan
Summary: AU. Harry discovers some interesting information and travels back in time to change the way things went. Rated T for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Things Will Be Different This Time**

**Warnings:** Ron, Ginny, Molly and Dumbledore Bashing. Won't be too hard but there will be some.

**Summary: **Harry discovers some interesting information (which will not yet be revealed) and travels back in time to change the way things went.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter.

**Chapter 1**

Harry Potter, 22 years of age, sat pondering the memory he had just watched. Of its contents, I shall not tell you for now. At this moment, everyone he had ever cared about was dead, as was Voldemort. As you were just told, Harry was currently pondering a memory. It had been given to him by Sirius just before he died and he had only just remembered about it now. It had been very enlightening. There, in that room, he made a decision. He would send his soul back in time to the summer before his third year. Because of the information he would change things. And for the better. So he prepared himself and within seconds, his soul travelled back in time to his thirteen year old body.

**A/N: I know, the chapter is very short. Some might not even call it a chapter. But I suppose it's like building a house, you have to lay the foundations in order for it to not sink into the ground and stuff like that. I hope you have enjoyed it. If not, then well, that's not my problem. Goodbye. Also, this is y first time travel story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

**Chapter 2**

13 year old Harry Potter woke up in room 13 at the Leaky Cauldron. When he opened his eyes, everything rushed back. Then he smiled.

'It worked' he whispered

Harry got up, checked the date (finding it to be the 30th of August), and ran down to breakfast.

'Morning Tom' greeted Harry cheerfully

'And yourself Mr Potter. And what will you be having for Breakfast?' replied Tom

'Oh, uh, the big brekkie please' answered Harry

'Righto' said Tom

The 'Big Brekkie' was Harry's favourite (and he knew that crazy old Mother Weasley would try to get her hands on him if he wasn't looking healthy enough). It consisted of Bacon, Eggs, Sausages, Hashbrowns, Toast, and cooked, hot Tomato.

As he ate his breakfast he thought about his task and what it involved. He also thought about what he needed to do over the next couple of weeks. He needed catch Scabbers, talk to Hermione about the younger and the mother of the Weasley family. He also needed to tell her about Dumbledore. He needed to talk to Neville more and befriend him, and establish a friendship/relationship with Susan (she had been his fiancée in his previous life). He had a busy time ahead. And it started with Hermione.

Luckily she was on her own this time.

'Hermione!'

'Hello Harry' replied Hermione, giving him a hug.

'Look, I need to talk to you' he said

'Oh, ok' she replied and handed same money to Tom, room 12 for two nights.

After Hermione had put her luggage in Room 12, they both went into his room.

'So Hermione, first thing first. Dumbledore and the Weasley's aren't as high and mighty as they appear to be. Well Bill, Charlie and the Twins are okay but the others have either stolen money or manipulated me.

Hermione gasped.

'Yeah, Second, Sirius Black is innocent. Peter Pettigrew is the true traitor. And both are animagi. Anyway, Dad came to me last night in my dream and told me some things.

'Really? How? What?' she asked

'Well, you the so called truth- Sirius killed 13 people including Pettigrew. It is wrong. Pettigrew framed Sirius. Sirius had been the original secret keeper and then they had changed a week before. But, the scary thing is we've been right near him for the last couple of years.'

'What?' she gasped

'You know how all they found of him was a finger?' he asked her

'Yeah' she replied

'Take a look at this picture and see what is wrong' he said and handed her the newspaper article about the Weasley's.

After studying it for a few minutes, she gasped. 'Scabbers?'

'Yep. But don't worry, I have a plan.'

'Ok'

Harry and Hermione went into Diagon Alley and spent the day there. They purchased ice cream from Fortescue's and sat at a table outside talking. Then they saw Neville walking past.

'Hey Neville!' called Harry

'Oh, Hey Harry, Hey Hermione' said Neville, timidly coming over.

Once he reached their table Harry told him to sit down and he would get him and ice cream. So, they continued eating and talking. Harry also quietly told Neville about Pettigrew.

'Wow' said Neville

Amazingly enough, Susan and Hannah walked past, so Harry told them to come as well. Everyone had another ice cream.

'Hey you two, can you keep a secret' Harry asked the girls, already knowing they could.

'Yes' said both of them

'Ok, so…' and he told them about Pettigrew and Sirius, sticking to the same story as before.

'That's interesting' said Hannah

'Yeah, I agree. Hey, Harry, did you know that my Auntie Amelia is the head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. We could bring her into it.' Said Susan

'Ok, I'll owl her' he replied

And then they all continued talking about more pleasant things.

The next day Harry and Hermione kept to themselves but amazingly the Weasley family never turned up.

Before they knew it, the hour was upon them to leave for Kings cross.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

Harry and Hermione entered Platform 9 ¾ together and immediately saw Susan, Neville and Hannah. They all got on the train together.

To Harry's surprise they got the same compartment as last time around. And, Professor Lupin was in it. Harry smirked.

'What?' asked Hermione

'This, my dear friend is Moony, one of the members of the infamous marauders and werewolf. Sorry Moony, if you heard that.'

Unfortunately for them, Moony had heard.

'What the hell?' he exclaimed

'Uh, can I talk to you? As in with a charm so they can't hear my private message?' Harry asked.

'Yeah sure cub.' Said Moony and put up a charm around the two.

'Right Moony. They believe that my father visited me in a dream. That is what I told them. But it's not true. I time travelled. I'm from the future.'

As a werewolf he could sense that Harry was telling the truth. 'Alright I believe you. Why did you come back?'

'A few reasons. The first being that even though I killed Voldemort, everyone else I cared about was dead. The second being that I wanted to prevent him from coming back. And the third being that Sirius showed me a memory.'

'WHAT?! He's guilty though! He's a traitor.' Remus exclaimed.

'Nope' said Harry, popping the 'P'

'Are you telling me that an innocent man was in Azkaban for twelve years?'

'Yep'

'Well, who's the real traitor then?'

Harry got his wand and said _Accio Daily Prophet Article._ It came zooming towards him.

'Look closely' said Harry

'I can't see anything wrong' said Remus

'Who did they only find a finger of?' asked Harry

'But Peter isn't in this photo' said Remus, not recognizing his old friend.

'Remus, how many fingers does that rat have?'

'One, Two, Three, Four, Five, Six, Seven, Eight, Nine… where's the tenth one?'

Harry looked at Remus.

'Oh dear lord, it's him isn't it?'

'Correct'

'How are you going to catch him?'

'Well, I'm going to have bonsies (that's Amelia) under disillusionment in the Great Hall, I'm gonna use the animagus revealing spell on him and then we're gonna drag him away to the ministry and take Paddy with us.'

'Ok. And what was the memory about?' asked Remus

'Oh, it was showing me that…' and he then proceeded to tell Remus about the contents of the memory.

Remus looked at Hermione with interest and then gasped.

'Remus, you aren't to tell anyone'

'Not even Albus?'

Harry scowled deeply. 'Hell no!'

Finally, they released the spell.

They all started rambling at once but Harry and Remus got their questions answered.

Harry sat down next to Remus and then Susan came and sat next to him. He resisted the urge to kiss her. Neville and Hermione sat together too. Hannah sat next to them.

Neville was hilarious to watch. Everyone but Hermione herself could see that he liked her. He looked as though he wanted to kiss and hug her forever.

Eventually the train stopped (along with a visit from the dementors on the way) and they got off and entered the platform to go towards the school.

When the carriages came along, Harry winked and Susan and sat next to Neville, engaging him in conversation. Susan got the message and started talking to Hermione. The worst thing was, in a way, that they actually enjoyed themselves. They had started off just acting but as both of their conversations went on they began to like it.

Suddenly Hermione said something to Susan that made her laugh like hell. What it was, Harry didn't know but the look on Susan's face made Harry crack. And when Neville saw Harry, he cracked. Hannah and Remus just looked on in amusement.

After the carriage ride, they all went to the Great Hall and sat down for the feast.

They waited a few minutes and then the first years entered the hall looking tiny as ever.

_Hello, Hello_

_Don't be afraid_

_For I am a sorting hat_

_I can see all your thoughts_

_But worry not_

_I shall not give them away_

_I am here to sort you_

_To Ravenclaw you could go,_

_Where the smart and witty are_

_Or to Hufflepuff,_

_Who's members are loyal and just_

_You might go to Slytherin,_

_Where the cunning, sly and ambitious lie_

_Last but not least, you could go to Gryffindor, _

_For the brave and chivalrous reside_

_Any of these you could dwell_

_But remember_

_It doesn't matter what house you are in_

_For you can still be friends anyway_

_So come and put me on your head_

_To find out where you shall live_

Everyone applauded loudly. It hadn't really rhymed but it had made sense anyway.

Harry looked at the Hufflepuff table and gave a smile to Susan. She smiled back.

The students were sorted and Harry clapped and cheered for those in Gryffindor and Hufflepuff. His future wife was there so he thought it only respectful.

The food was scrumptious and finally they were dismissed to bed with delightfully full tummies.

Harry and friends went to Gryffindor and Hufflepuff towers respectively and went to bed.

When Harry walked into his dorm he found a surprise on his bed. It was…

**A/N: Oooh, my first cliffy. So, the cliché of Moony being told has been used, it has been revealed that the memory has something to do with Hermione, and we have established that my song/poem writing skills are absolutely crap. Hope you enjoyed it anyway.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter**

_**Last Time: **__It was…_

'PADFOOT!' shouted Harry

The dog just looked at him innocently.

'Come on you mangy mutt, I'm taking you to Moony'

Padfoot whimpered.

'Oh, for goodness sake, he knows the truth'

So he took him too Moony as he said he would. Once he got to his professor's door, he shouted out 'Moony, got a mutt for ya!'

He answered the door right away.

'Ah, and where'd you find this?'

'On my bed, that's where. Now catch him up on the truth except for the bit about Hermione. Leave that one to me.'

Remus nodded and Harry walked back to Gryffindor tower. The rest of the night went peacefully.

The next morning, Harry was shaken awake by Neville.

'Come on Harry, we gotta get down to the Great Hall.'

Harry just rolled his eyes at Neville's enthusiasm and got up. He dressed and left the dormitory, smirking at Ron who was still asleep.

The two boys made it down without any drama.

Neville sat down at Gryffindor table but Harry went up to Hufflepuff, giving Hannah a wink as he snuck up behind Susan. (Hannah was sitting opposite Susan and was facing Harry).

He put his hands over Susan's eyes. He had to hold in a laugh because she was moving her head around. Finally he took pity on her and removed his hands. When she realised who it was she stood up and practically squeezed the life out of him. Hannah cracked up laughing.

Harry gave Susan a kiss on the cheek and said 'Right, I'll see you later Susie, I gotta go keep an eye on our little Nevie-poo and 'Mione.'

She gave him a shy wave and smile as he walked back to Gryffindor table.

Harry could see that Neville looked anxious.

'Why don't you just ask her out?' asked Harry

'Don't know what you're talking about' Neville tried to say, but he knew that Harry could tell he liked Hermione.

'You know full well what I'm talking about Mr Longbottom'

Neville blushed.

'But she'd say no wouldn't she?' he asked

'Probably not'

'But…' started Neville

'Nev, you won't know if you don't try' interrupted Harry

Seconds later, a strange thing happened. Confident and determined Neville shined through. Harry could see that he looked stronger- both mentally and physically. His posture straightened out and he looked ready to take on the world.

A few minutes after Neville's strange confidence boost, Hermione entered.

'Good morning Neville, good morning Harry'

'Morning' both boys said at the same time.

Throughout breakfast, Hermione began to look puzzled.

'Is something wrong Hermione?' asked Neville

'Well, not really, it's just that I'm puzzled' she said

'About what?' asked Neville

'You uh, well, you seem different' she stuttered

'It's alright, I only realised something important and stopped being so down'

Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

Neville and Harry shared a look. Neville took a deep breath and stood up. Everyone was watching. He pulled Hermione up too.

Harry grinned at Susan and Hannah.

Neville began speaking.

'Hermione, ever since you helped me on the train with my toad, I knew you were a great person. But I never realised how great. When you were petrified, I wanted to be petrified. Look, I guess what I'm trying to say is that you mean a lot to me. I care about you a lot. Will you please do me the honour of being my girlfriend?'

'Awww' said the girls around the hall.

'Of course!' exclaimed Hermione and kissed him. He kissed her back. Everyone cheered and did wolf whistles.

'psst' whispered Harry to Hermione and Neville.

'Yeah?' they whispered back.

'I'm going to see Padfoot and Moony. I have some things I need to talk to them about.'

So, Harry went to his professor's office and knocked on the door. Moony let him in.

Harry hugged Remus and then saw Sirius and hugged him too. They were all so happy they were crying.

'So, what has Remus told you, Sirius?' asked Harry

'Ah, nothing yet, we've been catching up on the last twelve years.' said Sirius

'Of course you would' said Harry

Harry then proceeded to tell them about his first and second years.

'Ok, so, people think that I only found out about being a wizard in my first year. Ok, so maybe I did but that was only kind of. I went through my whole time at Hogwarts and then I time travelled. Back to the summer of my third year. I've already changed a lot too.

'Why did you come back?' asked Sirius, just as Remus had on the train.

' Well, everyone I cared about was dead. Also, the second was that I want to prevent Voldemort from coming back. But, the main reason was because of a memory that you gave me in the future.'

'Me?' asked Sirius

'Yes you' stated Harry

'What was it about?' asked Sirius

'Ah, well, it was about the birth of your daughter' said Harry

'Huh? I don't remember that'

'What do you mean?' asked Harry and Remus

'Simply that. I have no recollection of any sex, birth or woman that I would have dated.'

'Well, I'm good at legilimency, so I could have a look for any gaps for you' said Harry

Remus nearly choked.

'Oh, uh, ok' said Sirius

With Sirius' permission, Harry entered his mind and searched around. After around two minutes he found something. Sirius' mind resembled something of a house (possibly his manor). There was an empty room but you could tell that there used to be something there.

Harry pulled out of Sirius' mind and announced 'you've definitely been obliviated'

Both men gasped.

'Do you know how to fix it?' asked Sirius

'Fortunately for you, yes I do.'

Harry got his wand and re-entered Sirius mind and when he got to the room he went in and said _Finite. _

He then pulled out again and watched as Sirius rediscovered the memory.

A loud gasp came from Sirius.

'You mean my daughter is…'

**A/N: So, a busy chapter. We discovered that it was Sirius on Harry's bed, Neville has gained confidence and worked up the courage to ask Hermione out, Harry has caught Remus and Sirius up on his life, and Sirius has discovered who his daughter is. It could be anyone….**

**Also, someone mentioned in a review that he had not changed the timeline yet so why did the Weasley family not turn up? I told them that the Weasley's had had a change of heart and decided to not be fake so they didn't think they could handle it if they saw him. They also decided to stop associating with him (well, most of them) , thus ending the friendship with Ron and Ginny, who were never 'real' friends in the first place. **

**Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and I will see you next time when I return with chapter five of Things Will Be Different This Time.**


	5. Chapter 5

_**Last time at the end:**_

_A loud gasp came from Sirius._

_'You mean my daughter is…'_

**A/N: Remember, Bonsies is Amelia Bones. And that Bonsies is pronounced Bone-zees. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Chapter 5:**

…Hermione Granger! The smartest witch of her age as far as I've heard. Mind you, Emma was about as smart as Moony and Lily put together.'

Even though Remus had been told, he still looked shocked.

'Wow' he whispered in astonishment.

Harry chuckled.

'Ok Sirius, Remus. Let's go through what we need to do.'

Remus and Sirius nodded.

'So, we need to be positioned in the Great Hall tomorrow. Sirius, you stay here until we get you. Anyway, bonsies will be under disillusionment, I'll act like it was a spell gone wrong, bonsies will become visible, she'll make some sort of official statement, we'll come by and get you and then we'll be off to the ministry and so on. And quite soon, you'll be free.'

Both men nodded in agreement. Thankfully there was no classes, so Harry just spent the rest of the day talking to them. But he had to leave eventually, so he said goodbye to the men and was on his way back up to the tower.

As he reached the doorway he said 'oh, and Hermione won't find out the truth yet. You have to come and visit me here and then I will take her along with me. And Susan and Neville of course.

'You like Susan don't you Harry?' teased Sirius

'Of course, she was my fiancée in the past/future.'

Sirius rolled his eyes.

The next morning, Harry stunned Scabbers (even though it wasn't part of the plan) and hid him in his pocket. He rushed downstairs and reached the Great Hall, thinking '_I hope this works'_

As he got there, Amelia was just about to disillusion herself. However, Harry got to her before that.

'Hey Bonsies, change of plan' he whispered

'What the hell? What do you mean?' she asked

'I stunned him this morning while he was still asleep.' Said Harry

'Oh, ok. Go and get Remus from inside. I saw him go in about 10 minutes ago.' Amelia whispered nervously.

'Ok, thanks. I'll be back in a sec' said Harry and then he went in.

'_Don't get too excited Potter' _thought Harry

He found Remus and rushed up to him.

'Moony!' he whispered, trying to portray a sense of urgency in his voice.

'Yes?'

'Change of plan, I caught him this morning'

'Oh, ok. I'll come now.'

'Sure thing Moony. I just have to say good morning to Susan.' Said Harry

So that is what Harry did. He snuck up behind her and said in her ear 'good morning'

Susan turned and grinned at him. He quietly told her and Hannah of the most recent developments, including the secret involving Hermione.

And then he had to go. Harry snuck out of the hall, ready to go.

From there, they went to Remus office. After that they grabbed Sirius and apparated to the Ministry of Magic ._ 'It looks amazing' _ thought Harry, who'd never been there.

And amazing it was. In the centre of the room there was a statue, though not entirely pleasant. There were archways from the ceiling that were made of shiny black stone. There were lifts to one side and on the other side there were a numerous amount of fireplaces for the floo network.

However, they couldn't admire it for long because they had things to do- and lazy people don't get things done. Busy ones do. So away working they went. They rushed to Fudge's office and luckily there was no one in there so they got in immediately.

'Ah, what can I do for you Amelia and company?' he asked

'Well, you can listen and watch.' Replied Harry, pulling out a pensieve (his own from his previous lifetime). After he said that, Harry put a few important memories.

Only Fudge and Amelia watched them. The other three knew everything in those memories because they were in the memories provided. (A/N: Meaning Harry, Remus and Sirius were the main people in the memories.)

Both came out looking rather surprised. Amelia because she hadn't known about Hermione being Sirius' daughter and Fudge because he thought that Sirius had been the mass murderer.

'Right, well we better get these release papers signed.' Said Fudge

And so he signed the release papers and let the room's occupants leave. Now he had to deal with Pettigrew by untransforming him, putting some safety spells on him, getting his wand snapped and ordering the dementor's kiss.

Meanwhile, Sirius was just heading back to Hogwarts with Remus Harry. Amelia had gone back to her office so it was just the three of them.

As he walked, Sirius thought of what he needed to do the next day. He had visit Emma and reconcile with her in the morning and then in the afternoon he would be meeting Hermione and telling her he was her real father.

And man was he nervous. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night.

**A/N: So, Sirius told Remus about Hermione, Harry went over the plan with the two men, he then continued talking to them for the rest of the day. After that, he was teased about Susan. Next, the big day arrived and Harry changed the plan by stunning Scabbers and then it all went on from there. In the end, Fudge was competent and Sirius was free and preparing to reconcile with his 'ex' wife.**

**On another note, I apologise for the longer update time. I had troubles with my own computer and had to do this chapter on my mum's computer. This chapter is also posted from there. I was so stressed I couldn't write. But I'm fine now. I also apologise if you think the actual chapter itself is short, I didn't want it to drag on. And I didn't want to leave you with yet another cliffhanger. So there you have it. **

**Anyway I'll see you next time when I post from my own computer.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Last time at the end:**_

_And so he signed the release papers and let the room's occupants leave. Now he had to deal with Pettigrew by untransforming him, putting some safety spells on him, getting his wand snapped and ordering the dementor's kiss._

_Meanwhile, Sirius was just heading back to Hogwarts with Remus Harry. Amelia had gone back to her office so it was just the three of them._

_As he walked, Sirius thought of what he needed to do the next day. He had visit Emma and reconcile with her in the morning and then in the afternoon he would be meeting Hermione and telling her he was her real father._

_And man was he nervous. Needless to say, he didn't get much sleep that night._

**Chapter 6**

Sirius walked down the street to Emma's house. This was the moment he would reconcile with her. And then he would be seeing Hermione for the second time (he hadn't seen Hermione since she was a baby.)

Taking a breath, he knocked on her door. It opened straight away.

'Sirius!' she yelled in excitement

Sirius smiled in relief and hugged her.

'Come in, come in' she exclaimed

She got them drinks and they sat down on the couch.

'So, what's been going on these past 12 years?' asked Sirius

'Well, I stayed living here as a muggle and I never married. I knew you were innocent and so I held out and look where I am today. And I have always loved watching our Hermione. I know she will look like you soon. I've just been watching her. It's an amazing process.'

Sirius smiled. 'I still love you Em'

'I still love you too' replied Emma

They leaned in and kissed. Both Sirius and Emma poured twelve years of passion into it.

When they pulled out, they were breathless. 'Wow'

They spent the rest of the morning talking and then planning on how and when to retake their wedding vows.

After that, Sirius left for Hogwarts.

Harry met Sirius at the door of the entrance hall. With him he had Susan. Neville and Hermione were already at the room of requirement.

'Sirius, this my girlfriend Susan'

'Ah the lovely Miss Bones, although last time I checked it was just a crush'

'I finally got up the nerve' replied Harry

'Ooh, when did this happen?' asked Sirius in a gossipy voice.

'This morning' Harry replied while rolling his eyes.

Sirius nodded.

'Let's get going' said Harry

Harry, Sirius and Susan moved along to the room of requirement to meet Hermione and Neville. As far as Hermione knew, her and Neville were just to meet and hang out with Harry and Susan. But she didn't know about Sirius coming.

The three reached their destination and went inside.

'Hello Hermione' said Sirius

'Uh, do I know you?' she asked

'Sirius Black'

'Oh, yes. And what is your purpose of being here Mr Black?'

'Well, I need to talk to you all' he said

'okay'

Those that were not seated sat down and Sirius spoke.

'Right, so, I have had a busy day. I have reunited with my lover. And one of you knows her.'

'And how does this apply to us, Mr Black?' asked Hermione

'Well, the person that knows my lover is you'

'Huh?'

'My lover is your mother' he replied

'What in the name of merlin's balls are you talking about?' asked Hermione loudly.

Harry smirked at Susan and Neville. The two of them figured out and their eyes widened in shock.

'Hermione, I'm your father' he announced

'WHAT?!'

'Yep. And if you don't believe me, ask your mother' he said

'It's ok. I believe you. I'm just a little shocked'

'Wait, you believe me? Not that I'm lying' Sirius said

'Yes'

They stood there staring at each other before embracing each other.

'Shall I show you the memory of your birth?' he asked her

'Okay'

So everyone watched as Hermione was born. It was rather gross yet beautiful at the same time.

'Alright, I really do believe you now Dad' Hermione said

Sirius smiled warmly at her.

Neville, Harry and Susan looked on in happiness for her.

'Now, I have one question for you Hermione.' Announced Sirius

'What is it?' she asked

'Would you like to be known as Hermione Granger or Hermione Black?'

'Hermione Black'

Sirius grinned. And then suddenly he laughed. Everybody began laughing with him. And then Harry asked 'What exactly are you laughing at?'

'I guess I'm just super happy to have my daughter back.' replied Sirius, still grinning.

The afternoon was spent talking to each other and getting to know everyone better. Conversation ranged from favourite colours to even most embarrassing moment.

Needless to say, everyone left the room knowing a whole lot more about their friends.

**A/N: Hey, I know, it's another short chapter but I thought I might give you something to keep you going. I promise the next chapter will be better. And hopefully longer.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.**

_**Last time at the end:**_

_Sirius grinned. And then suddenly he laughed. Everybody began laughing with him. And then Harry asked 'What exactly are you laughing at?'_

'_I guess I'm just super happy to have my daughter back.' replied Sirius, still grinning._

_The afternoon was spent talking to each other and getting to know everyone better. Conversation ranged from favourite colours to even most embarrassing moment._

_Needless to say, everyone left the room knowing a whole lot more about their friends._

**Chapter 7**

The next morning, it was announced that there would be a ball and that Hogsmeade would be open for the next two days. Therefore classes were cancelled for the next two days.

Harry and Neville looked at Susan and Hermione. They all nodded in sync. They'd all go that day.

So, two hours later Harry, Neville and Hermione met Susan in the entrance hall and they all walked out the door. Hermione wore a navy blue top that had three-quarter length sleeves with skinny jeans and a pair of strappy sandals. Susan wore a floral printed dress, a heart pendant necklace and like Hermione wore strappy sandals. Harry and Neville just wore muscle tees and jeans with their normal shoes.

The quartet walked out of the school and down into the village, Gladrags robe store being their first stop.

'Harry you would suit bottle green robes' stated Susan

'Would I really?' asked Harry, not knowing a single thing about fashion.

'Here, try this.' And she shoved a robe into his arms and directed him to the dressing room. He came back and Susan was nearly drawling.

He really suited them.

'Well, that's you done Harry.'

The same happened with Neville and his navy robes.

It was agreed that the girls would stay there while boys walked around a little.

The boys did not walk around. All they did was sit down at a cave not far from Gladrags.

'Hey Neville?' asked Harry

'Yeah Harry?'

'Can you keep a secret from the girls?'

'Of course I can. What?'

'So do you remember when I told you about my dad coming to me in a dream?'

'Yeah'

'Well it wasn't true. I'm actually from the future. I came back in time to change things.'

'So that's how you knew about Sirius and Hermione?' asked Neville with shock

'Yes'

'Wow, your fake story is pretty believable'

'Thanks Neville'

'Hey Harry?'

'Yes?'

'You did a good thing coming back.'

'Thanks, it's good to have another person knowing the true story'.

Two hours later everyone was back at the castle and eating dinner in the great hall.

**A/N: I know that this is SHORT. But it is just a TASTER and for the characters in the story it is a TIMEKILLER. I am very sorry for not updating . I have had writers block. Next chapter will definitely be longer. I can promise you that. No flames please. You flame me, I laugh in your face. Flames are stupid. If you don't like a story then don't read it and certainly don't subscribe. But to the non-flamers (my subscribers), thank you for subscribing and reading and I will see you next time with a longer chapter. Also, I have noted that there are a few minor spelling and grammar mistakes. I can't fix them now but I will be more careful!**

**Ka kite anō from me here in NZ!**


End file.
